When We Were Mortal
by LyannaBlair
Summary: When Ginny Weasley broke up with Harry Potter, determined to figure out what she wanted in life, she never suspected it would lead to a life of danger, intrigue, and a series of near death experiences with her once mortal enemy as a partner.
1. Chapter 1

"When We Were Mortal"

I was not born this way. They made me what I am. They tricked, they lied, and they created us as a result. What are we?

We are that which goes bump in the night.

We are legend.

We are immortal.

They made us Gods.

They sought to destroy us.

Fools…you cannot kill a God.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how things would of turned out had I not chucked Harry Potter. I probably would have married him, had some green eyed little monsters, and become a frumpy housewife. Then after all my children went off to school I would realize what I had done and weep. Harry was the sort of man who wanted to take care of you, who wanted to protect you. It's not exactly a bad quality, but I'm not the kind of woman who can be happy that way, I'm too independent. I had this whole idea of living my life before I got married and started having children. I'm not my Mother, not by a long shot. It wasn't that I didn't like Harry or think him a bad man, he just turned out not to be the man for me.

I sent the Wizarding World into a tizzy when I told Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, I wasn't his girl anymore. I felt a little bad…but not enough to change my mind. Harry had probably thought we would pick things up where we left off and I had planned to ...but a lot can happen in a year.

Sixth year turned my narrow, little world upside down and kicked me in the stomach. I learned that life can always get worse, but once you hit rock bottom you can only go up. This world isn't black and white like my parents taught me, but it's grayscale, ink splotches and water running all over the palette. The most important revelation I came upon was this; I love myself more than I love Harry Potter. That may sound extremely selfish, hell maybe it is selfish, but I don't believe in giving up your dreams for someone else's …that's not noble or selfless, that's just plain barmy.

I started the year off feeling extremely…I wouldn't say depressed, per se, but a bit down in the dumps. There was a war going on, our headmaster had been murdered and his supposed murderer was now in charge of the school. My melancholy demeanor was due to the fact my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend at that point, brother, and good friend were roaming the countryside and facing danger while Voldemort was killing people left and right. Worst of all was that I felt absolutely useless. I lacked a purpose and it seemed that there was nothing for me to do. Even when Neville recruited me to help in the continuation of DA, I couldn't beat down the feeling of worthlessness. I don't really want to recount Sixth year, however I do need to mention a few key events. These little encounters seemed insignificant at the time, but only in retrospect can I see their importance.

Christmas was right around the corner, but little joy could be found in the fact. I wasn't going home to spend the holiday with my family. My parents claimed it would be too dangerous and so I stayed at Hogwarts. Mum sent me a care package, but it did little to appease my sense of loneliness. I wandered the halls, chewing absently on a sugar quill, when I ran into him, falling backward, my bum hitting the hard stone floor. I looked up to see what, or more like whom I had bumped into. He was paler than he usual, a very daring feat, practically a ghost, and his expression illustrated his anguish. I expected him to sneer, to mock, to do anything but what he did.

"Sorry," he said and held out his hand. At the time I could do nothing but stare at it, his veins visible under milky white skin. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, dubbed 'House Evil', was apologizing and offering to help me up. He was looking at me, but he also wasn't at the same time. His gaze was blank and his eyes seemed almost lifeless. Draco Malfoy was broken, the one person who I could always rely on to stay the same smarmy git had failed me; he had changed.

In an attempt to regain some semblance of normalcy I slapped his hand away.

"I don't want your help, Malfoy." I spat, trying to mask my confusion with venom. "You would probably just let go when I was halfway standing." He just shrugged and began to walk away, his dull eyes haunting me. I couldn't let this happen, I could not allow him to act like nothing. I rushed to catch up and blocked his path.

"Come on, Malfoy, what's your game? You don't change. You can't change! I know that slimy Git is in there somewhere!" I was screaming now, poking his chest with my index finger. I knew my face must be red, my irritation evident by my appearance alone. I didn't get a completely satisfactory reaction, but I did get one. I got a smirk and an eye roll. It was something and so I did not follow him again.

It was about a month later that my path was changed completely. I was in the Owlery, sending a message to Fred and George. I don't remember what the message was, but it isn't really important. While tying the message to the leg of one of the school owls, Malfoy showed up. Once again he ignored me, barely even looked in my direction, and it angered me beyond reason. There was a small part of me that declared 'Hey this is good, Malfoy has been muzzled!, but that part was very small. I was part curious, part angry, and well…they both beat that small voice to an itty bitty pulp.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. It wasn't really a question though, more of a demand. He didn't say anything, just looked at me, one brow arched. "You're supposed to be mocking me for my poverty or proclaiming that Harry is going to die a horrible death. You are not supposed to change." I didn't think he would answer…but he did.

"I don't want to play a part anymore," he said. He was actually looking at me now and I noticed his eyes were no longer dull…they actually looked quite irritated. "I've played the part of petty bully all my life and I'm bored with it."

"A part? This isn't a play, Malfoy. You're an arse, a prick. It's not a part. We don't play parts." I said. I was so naïve then, so foolish, a silly girl.

"We all play a part, Weasley, even you." He sounded a little meaner now and at the time I would have rejoiced…except I wanted to know what he meant.

"Oh, really? What part do I play then?" I said, my voice coated with disdain.

"I thought it was quite obvious." He said. I just stared at him with narrowed eyes. "You, dear Weasel, are the damsel in distress to Harry Potter's Knight in shining armor. You play the part of a silly lovesick girl who will get married and have babies and live happily ever after. You will not bother to think of your future beyond Harry Potter." He said, looking quite disgusted.

I wanted to scream and throw hexes at him, to rage and deny, but I couldn't. Instead I glared at him and bit my lip.

"You're wrong." I said through gritted teeth. "I have a future!"

"Yes, as Mrs. Boy who wouldn't die."

I wanted to yell at him so much, but there was a part of me that knew he was right. A career after Hogwarts had only been vague idea in my mind, something I considered inevitable, but never concluded what occupation I would pursue. The only idea of a future I had was one that included Harry; marrying Harry, having children with Harry, and living happily ever after with Harry. If you take Harry out of the equation what was left?

This horrific realization that Harry was my life stomped out any anger I may have had towards Malfoy. I thought about my mother, about being a house wife and raising seven children while Harry went to work each day. I hated cooking and I wasn't very good with children, a hazard of being the youngest child. I wouldn't have time for a pick up match of Quidditch let alone a job. Harry would never stay home with the kids, hell he couldn't stand being at Hogwarts without getting into mischief. I knew my face was betraying my thoughts, but I didn't care, because I was having a revelation, an important life changing revelation.

"You know what the great thing about playing a part, Weasley?" he asked, a smirk gracing his lips, as I stared at him blankly. "You can always quit." He had sent his message during my inner dialogue and was now leaving. I didn't follow.

I didn't speak to him again. In the hallways we would nod to each other, slight and barely noticeable to those around us. He had given me a wake up call, had planted a seed of doubt in my mind. I wanted to be more than a mother and wife. I wanted to live for myself and not for Harry. I also felt I had gained some understanding of Malfoy, acquired a small glimpse of what was beneath his façade. I couldn't look at him, or any of the Slytherins as two-dimensional anymore. One conversation with Malfoy was all it took to realize that Harry, Ron, and my parents were wrong. A house did not define a person as being good or evil. Hell, Wormtail was Tom Riddle's right hand man and he was a Gryffindor. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…they were all parts. I was tired of the song and dance. I was quitting the play.

* * *

When Harry returned from his quest, Ron and Hermione in tow, to defeat Voldemort, it was chaos. Death and decay was everywhere I looked, staying alive was more important than dwelling on future worries. I knew in my heart Harry would win, as sure as I knew I would be breaking his heart soon thereafter. Once Voldemort was in his grave and victory celebrations finished I would have to do the hardest thing I could think of.

Harry triumphed that spring and was tied up making speeches and being interviewed that I saw him only once before the summer. It was my first day back at the Burrow when Harry asked me to go for a walk. A part of me thought maybe he was going to break things off with me, that it would save me from being the villain. We walked along, Harry kept fidgeting and I stared forward, unable to look at him, my hands shoved in my pockets. Eventually he grabbed my hand and whirled me around to a stop in the middle of the path. He put his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place as he looked into my eyes. One look at his eyes and I knew this wasn't a 'Ginny we need to break up' talk.

"Ginny," he said.

"Harry I have to, " I tried to cut him off, to get things over with before he said anything more, but Harry never shuts his gob.

"Ginny I love you. I…this past year away from you, its been horrid, hell in fact. I don't want to be without you ever again. " he shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and quickly pulled it out again a small ring box in tow. "Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

If there is a God, which at this point I'm convinced if there is he's a total wanker, he really hates me. Looking into those beautiful emerald eyes and his goofy grin I almost faltered in my decision, but I went through with it. I broke Harry Potter's heart.

"No, Harry, I can't." I decided to keep it simple to start.

It took him a minute to process this, for the whole 'No' thing to digest. I could see the realization register on his face, the widening of his eyes in shock and then the brooding anger. I guess anger is better than crying.

"WHY? This is what we talked about Ginny!" he wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice had raised a few deciables. "I love you. You love me. We're supposed to get married." He argued.

"Harry, I'm 17. I don't want to finish Hogwarts and start popping out babies." I said.

"What do you want then? You want to go party your arse off?" he spat.

"No! I just want my own life!" I was yelling now, how could he not understand. "Harry I care about you, greatly, but this can't work. I can't be what you need me to be, I want more than my parents."

"I don't understand." He said.

"Harry, if we marry I know you'll want a family. I don't even know if I want kids and I don't want to be a housewife. I just want to live a little before settling down. If you can't understand that…well, we can't be together."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't understand it. I want to settle now that the war is done, I want to get married and have kids. Don't you think fighting in a war is enough excitement for one lifetime?" he asked and I could here the anger and desperation in his voice.

"Harry that isn't what I mean by living. I…I need to figure out who I am and what I truly want in life. All these years I've only thought of being with you, wanting you to be happy, that I forgot to think about my own wants and needs. This past year on my own again I realized I was just going through the motions, drifting along unthinkingly. I have to figure myself out, before I can even think about marriage and a family."

"You could of told me all this crap before I proposed!" Harry yelled.

"How was I supposed to know you would be proposing? We haven't seen each other for a year Harry, haven't even kept in contact. I think this is the best for both of us, some girl will be lucky to have you."

"I don't want some girl I want you!" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. He crushed his lips against mine, a sloppy and forceful kiss. I pushed him off me and shoved him.

"Enough! I'm done Harry and forcing yourself on me isn't helping your case!" I screeched, turned around and stomped off. I was done, done with Harry Potter and my silly girlhood crush. Even in my anger I still thought it would all be okay. Harry would go brood, calm down, and life would go on as normal. I was so naïve.


	2. Chapter 2

When my seventh year started Mum and I weren't speaking or at least not much. She was pretty upset about the whole Harry debacle, said I was being a silly girl. You know most parents would be happy that their teenage daughter was smart enough to wait for marriage. Not my parents, they still lived in the dark ages. Marry young and have lots of babies. This is probably the reason for our family's poverty, no one bothered to stop thinking with their libidos.

When I went back to Hogwarts I expected the whispers, what I didn't expect was the hazing. It started after the sorting, during dinner, when someone decided to pelt peas at my head. The pranksters grew bolder with each success, moving from peas to mash potatos, they even slung some gravy with them. The taunts were easy to handle, simple and childish as they were.

"Slag!"

"Whore"

"Ugly bint"

I already known I'm none of those things, hell I'm still all virginal so comments about my permiscuous nature are rendered completely invalid. At first I answered them, called them ruddy toads, dung beetles, fucking wankers, just about every name in the book, but it only encouraged them. I decided to forgo the insults and went right for the hexing, my bat bogey hex was exercised on an almost daily basis. Considering I was sister to the two greatest pranksters Hogwart's has ever seen, I kept ahead of their game pretty well, even started inventing a few of my own spells to ward them off. However hexes and insults were not the only methods of attack I received. I was just one girl facing an entire student body, Luna 'Looney' Lovegood my only companion. It was easy for them to kick me of f the Gryffindor Quidditch team. My own house despised me as did every house, except the Slytherins, they actually applauded me at dinner upon our return to Hogwarts. Though the Slytehrins refrained from torturing me, their admiration did nothing to help me situation. It didn't take long for the rumors to start.

"I heard Harry dumped her." One student whispered.

"Last year someone saw her meeting with Draco Malfoy up in the Owlery," said another.

"Eww she was snogging a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, poor Harry."

It didn't matter that the rumors were false because the truth was far less interesting. Though Harry didn't fuel the rumors, never badmouthed me to the public, he also didn't refute them. What guilt I felt before was soon eradicated.

The stories grew and grew, each more scandalous than the last. By November I was cited as carrying on a secret affair with Draco Malfoy for the past year, our sexual escapades running the gamut. Unfortunately some tamer versions of this story made it to the ears of Rita Skeeter. Following that piece of pulp's publication my parents stormed Hogwarts in search of me, this little transgression warranted a personal visit in lieu of a Howler.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" bellowed my mother as she stormed into my potions lesson. Slughorn looked startled and everyone else terrified in the wake of a ill tempered Mrs. Weasley. "IN THE HALL NOW!"

What else could I do, but obey? I got up, held my head high and proceeded down the steps from my seat and out into the corridor. Once the door was closed my mother let loose.

"Draco Malfoy, Ginvera! I thought I raised you with more sense. I can't believe you broke up with Harry for a Death Eater, a Death Eater!" Mum was ranting and raving now, far beyond reason. "Debasing yourself like this and throwing away your future!"

"Mum, I'm not," I tried.

"Not what? Not a foolish, silly girl? I think you've proven that you are and acting a scarlet woman at that!" Mum went on and on. I stopped trying to interrupt her tangent after awhile, and then I just stopped listening altogether and took to just nodding my head. In retrospect had I only paid attention I may have avoided a world of pain, because if I had listened to my mum's ravings I would know not to nod and say 'uh huh' when she asked if I was sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Any chance of reconciliation with my parents was nixed at the moment. They could forgive me breaking Harry's heart, but sleeping with a Death Eater? It didn't matter that it wasn't true just that they actually believed it was enough.

"You will be staying at Hogwart's over the holidays. You're not welcome home right now." She let out in a huff. My father stood silently in the background, a look of hurt, disappointment, and anger swirling in his eyes. I wanted to cry as they turned their back on me, to mourn this loss of childhood, but no tears would come. I was numb to the pain and so I stood there asking myself, is this the price of freedom?

I did not return to potions after the confrontation, instead I went to the library. Ensconced in a sea of books I contemplated my past, my present, and my future. I knew I couldn't go back to the way things were before, I was no longer sweet little Ginny Weasley, doting daughter, sister, and future wife to Harry Potter. I truly had been playing a part, pretending to be so happy and insipid, a sad attempt to block out the painful residue of the Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets was a part of me, a piece of my past that could never be undone, could not be forgotten, and so I had covered it and its aftereffects up with a smile.

The darkness that touched me lingers still, deep in my soul, never to be fully banished. Harry and my family would never understand that, not with Tom Riddle dead. The man, if he could be considered a man, was gone, but his influence still coated our world. I knew I could never rid the world of the evil already wrought, but I could fight new terrors yet to come. It was my first realization of my future path.

My status as Hogwart's Pariah was the perfect training for my future career. I was required to practice stealth and defensive spells in order to survive seventh year.. While dodging hexes, sneaking around Hogwarts to avoid my fellow students, and casting some hexes of my own I realized my idea of being an Auror was not merely a pipe dream. I petitioned Head Mistress McGonagall to my cause and she helped set me on my path. Through her guidance I was able to apply for the Auror Academy promptly and in March I received an acceptance letter.

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our Elite Auror program. Please read and follow the attached training regime prior to your arrival on base. A supply list has also been attached. Training begins June 10th. We look forward to your arrival.

Congratulations,

Kingsley Shacklbolt

Head Auror

The recommended training was rigorous, but I welcomed the activity. I wasn't completely out of shape, but the recommended regime was grueling. In May when classes ended I was swimming two hours a day, running five miles, doing crunches, push ups, and kick boxing daily. My body became a well-oiled machine, toned and lithe. I practiced my hexes in the Room of Requirement, my reflexes becoming so honed that not one prankster managed to hit me in over a month. I was ready to leave. I was ready to learn.

I thought myself ready for everything and anything…I was very, very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter ran away with itself. I originally started with about three pages and it slowly evolved into 10 and went to places unplanned. Please read and Review.

Timeline: This is set after Ginny 7th year and she's supposed to be 18, Draco almost 20. I'm keeping the death count in DH the same, however how Harry defeated Voldie isn't. Draco didn't get punched in the face or run around screaming like a girl. I might go into what happened later, but as of my current outline I have no plans to. What does this mean? It means you get to imagine the final battle however you want with the exception of the death toll.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah- you know the drill

Chapter Three: Trust Issues

On June 10th I met an Auror named Credence Curmudgeon. Credence was in her thirties, petite, and looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. My theory was somewhat proven when she informed me she was an 'In-house' Auror. A few months ago I would be ignorant of the meaning, but I had done my homework. 'In House' Aurors were those who passed every examination with flying colors except for field training. These Aurors handled the legal side of the department, covered debriefings, and sometimes became handlers for undercover field agents.

The next few hours were spent going over contracts, confidentiality forms, rules and regulations, and about every type of legal obligation in the existence of humanity. Credence didn't seem too happy that I actually read what I was signing, but I didn't care; after the Diary I learned to read the fine print.

"What is this about Magical Propagation?" I asked. It was squeezed in amongst the secrecy clause and Accident Coverage.

"Oh, that's just for spell experimentation. Our researchers have been testing out new spells and potions. It means that you give your consent to try them later on in the program if you so choose." Credence said, her voice betraying her boredom. It didn't seem like a huge problem so I continued my perusal.

After I had finished all my signing I was taken to a Healer for my physical. There is nothing quite like being stripped naked, poked and prodded with cold steel instruments, and then have your body mass index calculated. I was deemed in good health and was given a potion, to help your immune system, and sent on my way to Registration.

The first hour of Registration is waiting in line for an hour. At the end of this line there is a small booth where an 'In House' asks you to sign in, checks your wand, takes fingerprints, and then hands you a pamphlet, map, and a room number. I was in room 13.

I walked down the hall scanning the doors as I went. Each door had a number and a heading below it. One was Offense, two Defense, three Potions, and on it went until I reached door thirteen. Thirteen just had a number, but no title. I shrugged it off as a mistake and proceeded into the room. It resembled a boardroom. A few wizards and witches were seated at the long table already, but no one was conversing. Silence permeated the room so fully I found it all a bit stifling. Unwilling to break the quiet and be made a fool I took a seat next to a slim, black haired witch; she didn't even look at me. A few minutes later the chair next to me was pulled out and a man gracefully lowered himself into the chair. I didn't bother to look at him really, a quick glance at his figure related that he was fairly tall, lithe yet muscular, and blond.

Ten minutes ticked by and all twelve seats were filled by the time an actual came into the room. The best way to describe this woman is she's beautiful and cold. The piercing blues darted from face to face and when they rested on me I felt a shiver up my spine. Pale skin illuminated her sapphire orbs, but did not help to warm them. She was nothing imposing about her stature since she was maybe 5'5" and her build was average, not bulky nor thin. Hair black as ink was pulled back into a severe bun, so tight it seemed to be giving her a slight facelift. She stood at the front of the table and gave tight, thin-lipped smile.

"My name is Alvina Veruca and I am here to hopefully induct you into Department 13," She announced, looking appraisingly around the room. "You have all been selected specifically for Department 13 for your superior skills. We are the best of the best, however if you are looking for glory and notoriety in the field I suggest you leaving. Thus department isn't about public opinion, far from it in fact. Aurors trained in this department will be unknown to all, but the highest-ranking officials. "

A few murmurs started up and I watched as two witches and a wizard exit the room. Alvina said nothing, but her eyes seemed to be reassessing each of us, as though trying to see into our souls. I've had my soul tampered with quite enough for one lifetime and so I stared straight at her, my eyes as cold and impassive as her own. I cannot be sure, but I believe the slight inclination of her head was an acknowledgement of my demeanor.

"Good. Now that we've sorted out the fame seekers, let us continue. We are a very secret part of the ministry, so secret that even the minister is unaware of us. Now I must inform you that if you choose to remain your training will keep you apart from wizarding society for over a year. You will have no contact with family or friends. In fact your partner is your only family here, your only friend. Trust is not something easily given or received in this line of work. Those of you not interested in such a task may leave, you'll be reassigned to a different department, no questions asked."

I watched as the remaining recruits started bustling out of the room, by the time the door closed there were only three of us present, Alvina, myself, and the bloke next to me. I can't blame those who left, as it is a lot to ask a person to give everything up. This is a job for someone like me, someone who has lost everything already.

"I'm surprised! Usually we have one person left if any, but two! Perfect." Alvina said her hard eyes trained on us. "Hmmm…if you don't mind the intrusion, but I must ask…what makes you think you're ready for this? What makes you better than the rest of those we deemed qualified?" She looked at me first and so I spoke up.

"I dumped Harry Potter. I would rather be the one to make me disappear than some vengeful fan girl. My parents are on the verge of disowning me and I've spent the past year dodging hexes flung from those I once considered friends. Why not go MIA for a spell?" I said with a shrug.

"Interesting, Miss Weasley. I suppose that is a better reason than some." She said. "And you…" she glanced down at the opened file in her hands," Mr. Malfoy?"

My head whipped around so fast I could practically hear the wind. I had not bothered to pay attention to him, but in light of his identity, I perused his figure eagerly. He was taller now and well muscled. His baby fat was gone and he now bore a strong jaw and aquiline nose. If I were to be honest with myself, I would admit that he had become a very, very attractive man. Somehow in the past year Draco Malfoy had grown up, grown up quite well in fact. It was a dizzying concept.

"My parents are currently rotting away in Azkaban. The Wizengamut has seen fit to freeze all of my accounts and strip me of my title and lands. I have been rejected for employment by every establishment I've applied to, with the exception of the Auror Academy of course. The world hates and scorns me for my family's involvement with Voldemort. What choice do I really have if I am to survive?"

I could not help but stare at him in shock. He had lost everything too? Our circumstances in life were so different and yet we had come to the same ending, we've both been rejected by society. It's funny to think how much I used to hate him, hated him so blindly, and yet he was my salvation…or damnation depending on whom you asked. It was a short conversation with this man that had altered my path in life and brought me to this room and oddly enough back into his presence.

"Oh, we do love our social pariahs here in department 13," Alvina said, an interruption to my reverie. "They make recruitment so much easier."

"Glad someone benefits from our misfortune," I said and I could hear Draco's barely audible snicker.

"Quite. Here in department 13 we do not shy away from what we are or whom we're made up of. We are the unwanted and despised personas of society, shunned for one reason or another. It's harder to disappear when you have loved ones scouring the earth for you." Alvina glared at me, a silent critique on what she deemed inappropriate amusement.

" I accept my unfortunate situation, but that doesn't mean I don't entertain some bitterness about it." I responded, a little annoyed by this woman. When you know you are hated I've found its best to shield yourself in a cloak of cynicism, wit, and sarcasm.

"Surprisingly I agree with Weasley. What fun is being a pariah if you aren't allowed to harbor some modicum of hatred?" Malfoy said, his voice a low drawl, a cynical humor pervading each word that dripped from his mouth. "How about we skip the speeches about our statuses as 'Wizarding Britain's Most Hated' and move onto what we'll be doing."

"Hmm…I can see you two will be fun." Alvina said with a sigh. "We will be sending you both to an undisclosed location for your training. You will be each other's partners and only company during this time. However before we send you out you'll be having a month's worth of training in some tools and techniques you will find useful. You have approximately 24 hours to say your goodbyes and tie up any loose ends. Report back here tomorrow at exactly noon. Dismissed." Alvina said sharply and with a whirl of her cloak left the room.

I couldn't help but feel a little baffled at the time. I had been issued 24 hours to give up everything, to come back to the ministry and live and train with Draco Malfoy. I tore my eyes away from the door and glanced at Malfoy out the corner of my eye. He was staring straight ahead, utterly still except for the slight ticking in his jaw. I'm not sure what he was thinking at the time, possibly anger at his situation.

We walked out of there together, unconsciously falling into step with each other. We wound our way through long corridors and took several lifts before we reached the door leading to the ministry. We were in the ministry's atrium when I felt the urge to thank him. I can only account my impulse to act on this urge to temporary insanity.

"Malfoy," I said and he stopped and turned to face me. Ministry employees were rushing all around us, seemingly too harried and busy to pay attention to us.

"Weasley." He responded, quirking on eyebrow up in question.

"I wanted to thank you…." I said, my throat suddenly going dry. What was I thinking? Thanking Malfoy for being a profound git two years prior wasn't on my agenda, but then again neither was seeing Malfoy at all, let alone being partnered with him.

"Thank me? What the hell did I do? " Malfoy asked, looking truly perplexed. I'm not surprised, how could he possibly know what a deep affect his words had on me back then.

"Yes. Two years ago…in the owlery. I…you said some things that opened up my eyes. It's because of that conversation I didn't just throw away my dreams for Harry…. so thank you."

"You're thanking me for that? Didn't you just say that you've become a social leper for breaking up with scar head? You're daft."

"A simple welcome would have sufficed, you prat."

"I guess I should take pride in the fact that I'm the reason you're estranged from your family. Perhaps the Malfoy ancestors will give me some credit for that little bit of damage I inflicted."

"I take it back! God, I put myself out there and express my gratitude and you fucking throw it in my face. Malfoy you're such an arse."

"Listen Red, I don't care if you think you've had some bloody life altering experience, but telling your family to bugger off is just stupid. I wish I had mine, but instead they're rotting in Azkaban. Be grateful for what you got and stop casting them aside."

"I didn't cast them aside! They chucked me out because they thought I carried on an illicit affair with you!"

Had I not been there to see it I would never have thought Draco Malfoy's eyes could get that big.

"What the fuck, Weasley?"

'After I chucked Harry…. the prophet some how found out and it was in the papers the next day. When I went back to Hogwarts the other students started hazing me. A lot of people made up rumors, wanted to villify me I suppose. Anyway one of them was that I had been carrying on with you while Harry was off looking for Horcruxes. I guess someone, I'm pretty sure it was Lavender Brown, wrote to Rita Skeeter about our salacious acts. My Mum and Dad stormed Hogwarts, pulled me out of class and my mum started screaming at me. I tried to tell them it was a load of rubbish, but she was too angry to listen. My mum told me I wasn't welcome back for the holidays. I didn't chuck them, they chucked me." I felt a little silly spilling all my emotional baggage out to Malfoy, right in the middle of the fucking Ministry of Magic… but it felt good to unload. Luna had been a good listener, but I had felt bad unloading on her all the time.

"I believe, Weasley that you are in need of a drink." Malfoy said and then promptly grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the ministry.

"uhhh…Malfoy, where the hell are you dragging me?" I asked, but didn't try to dissuade him from pulling me along, I just waked faster to keep up.

"Pub."

"Oh, so you were serious about that whole getting a drink thing?"

Malfoy just casts me a look that clearly said ' what the fuck do you think?'. I quirked an eyebrow right back at him, my face said 'Did you expect me not to be skeptical?'. I used to think of this as the beginning of our non-verbal communication, but it started before, it began at Hogwarts after that night in the owlery. This small exchange was just the first time I truly recognized it for what it was.

I was sure Malfoy was going to drag to some posh, stuck up club with lots of lights and extravagant prices, so it was a welcome surprise when he steered me into The Mad Hatters. Hatters had been around forever and a day, passed down from the original 'Mad Hatter', a bloke by the name of Edmund Lewis, through the ages. The fish and chips were excellent, the prices reasonable, and the ale impeccable. The Lewis's carried muggle brew along with wizarding drinks and I now love them for it-there is nothing quite like a pint of lager.

Malfoy lead me to a booth in the back of joint, told me to sit and headed for the bar. I was a little perplexed by the whole situation, here I was about to get myself drunk with the likes of Draco Malfoy…except after everything else that had happened in the past year it didn't seem so out there.

"Fish an chips is on the way, but for now lets educate you on how to drink." Malfoy said as he set down two glasses and a pitcher of ale. I was not as of yet acquainted with Muggle alcohol.

"What is that?" I asked staring warily at the dark liquid in the pitcher.

"That, Red, is some damn good ale. You ever have anything that wasn't butter beer or Fire whiskey?" Malfoy asked as he poured us both a glass. I shook my head no. I had actually only had fire whiskey the one time with Fred and George. It hurt to think of Fred and in an attempt to block out the pain I took a huge gulp of the ale. It was a bitter drink and I made a face in response, but took another, slightly smaller, gulp.

"Slow down there, Weasley, its not a race." Malfoy said with a smirk and took a sip of his own drink. "So…what kind of scandalous acts did we perpetrate around Hogwarts according to these rumors?" His smile was mischievous and I couldn't help but giggle when he started waggling his eyebrows.

"Malfoy you're a pig!" I gasped out between my laughter.

"Oink, oink." Was his reply, "Look, the world is made up mostly of wankers like Potter and slags such as Lavender Brown. Best thing you can do is laugh at the absurdity of it all and just go with it. If I broke down over every rumor that's be bandied about in regard to myself I'd be in St. Mungos right now… so what did we reportedly get up to?" I drained the rest of my glass before beginning.

"Uh…lets see. Our secret trysts occurred in the Owlry, Astronomy Tower, on Snape's desk…." I recounted some of the tamer stories as we continued to drink. Our food came without ceremony and I began eating while Malfoy continued to top off my glass each time it emptied. I was pretty well into my cups by the time I'd finished our long list of imaginary transgressions.

"Snape's desk, eh? Kinky. We are quite the randy pair."

"Yes, yes. You also supposedly have a huge knob." I said. This could have ended at being a slightly embarrassing, but humorous statement, but unfortunately I had to follow it up. I blame the ale for what came out next. "So do you?"

"Did you seriously just ask me about the size of my package?" Malfoy asked, his smirk grander than ever and amusement danced in his grey eyes.

"Oh my God, I think I did. Ugh…forget I just asked that. It's this damn muggle brew you've made me drink." I'm pretty sure my face matched my hair at this point in time. Malfoy was smirking, his once cold eyes dancing with mirth,

"Maybe you'll find out one day, Weasley, but not today." Said Malfoy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." I mumbled, looking determinedly at the table.

"Like I said, maybe some other day."

"I think I hate you right now."

"Sorry Red, but that's old news." He countered, raising his glass in a mock cheer.

It was so strange to be having a decent time with Malfoy. We were there for hours, trading insults and ragging on former schoolmates. I can only account for this prolonged encounter on my reluctance to go home for the night. My parents were still angry with me, but they had allowed me to return to the Burrow once I finished Hogwarts. I had only been home for a few weeks, but it felt like forever. Mum wasn't speaking to me and Dad kept looking at me with disappointment in his eyes. Harry and Ron had gotten a flat together and rarely stopped by the Burrow anymore, and when they did much glaring would ensue. Hermione had spoken with me civilly and had actually listened when I told her what happened, but she mostly stayed away in order to keep the peace, Harry was her friend first and came before me.

I was good and sloshed by the time Malfoy cut me off. I was so drunk I couldn't apparate and was forced to begrudgingly accept his help. We side a longed a short walk from the Burrow so my parents wouldn't see him or me, especially when I emptied the entire contents of my stomach upon arrival.

"Ugh…vomiting is so undignified, Red." Malfoy said as he held back my hair. I grunted a response simply happy that he had enough manners to not allow me to puke in my own hair. When I finished my disgusting display I batted Malfoy's hands away from me.

"I'm okay now, you can go home." I bit out and noticed my speech was somewhat slurred, a hazard of going on drinking binges.

"You're not alright, you about to fall over. I'm walking you to your door." Malfoy said already grabbing hold of my shoulders and steering me towards my front door. Had I not been so inebriated I may have protested more, but as it was I j allowed him to shuffle me up the walk. I just wanted to fall into a bed and sleep for a decade and then I could discuss my leaving with my family in the morning. A perfect plan if ever one existed. Except like all my plans this one went awry.

Once at the entrance I fumbled with my keys, dropping them a couple of times before Malfoy took them from me. He was grumbling to himself, something about silly bints, while unlocking my door.

"Alright, I'm going to get you inside and then I'm our of here." He said, pushing open the door. I assume Malfoy expected to just dump me on a sofa and leave, but unfortunately for him fate seemed to have something else in mind. Upon our entrance we found that not everyone was asleep as assumed, no there waiting up for me were my parents.

"You lied to us Ginevra." Dad said, staring daggers at Malfoy.

"Dad I didn't…we're not..." I tried, attempting to straighten myself to my full height only to be hit by a wave of dizziness. Malfoy steadied me.

"Not so fast there, Red." He whispered.

"Get out." Mum declared, her voice so cold and clinical I barely recognized it.

"I was just leaving, Mrs. Weasley. I was just making sure your daughter got home alright."

"Both of you out of my house!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks and sparks flying from her wand.

"Mum…I …"

"I said get out and don't you come back." She spat and stomped out of the room.

I started crying then, looking at my father pleading with my eyes for him to listen. He didn't.

"I'm disappointed in you Ginevra. Here." He said, throwing a duffle bag at my feet before he followed my mum up the stairs. I knelt to the ground and with shaking hands undid the zipper. All of my clothes had been shrunken and placed in this bag. They had decided to kick me out before I even made it back tonight.

"Come on, Weasley, you can stay on my sofa tonight." Malfoy said as he knelt beside me. "Tomorrow we start training." I know he hauled me to my feet and we must have apparated afterward, but it was all lost upon me. I barely remember being in his flat that night, I was too distraught to notice the modest décor or slightly used furniture. I hurt so much I was numb. I vaguely recall Malfoy putting sheets and a pillow on his sofa. I just lied down and wept, my body was racked with sobs and I was unaware of much else but my own pain. I must have fell asleep from exhaustion, because the next thing I remembered was waking up with an afghan covering me. The room was pitch black and the sun had yet to rise. It was in that darkness that I vowed to never cry again, that I would not go back to my old life. Malfoy, my family's mortal enemy, had shown me kindness where my parents could not… though I did not tell him, Draco Malfoy won may unswerving loyalty that night.

A/N: I am not trying to make Molly and Arthur Weasley cruel, evil, or OC. I believe if they thought Ginny was having an affair with Draco, especially when Harry was off fighting good ol' Voldie they would be extremely upset. Molly has a very volatile temper and I can see her telling Ginny to leave the house after her showing up drunk with Malfoy holding her up. I can also see Harry not actively creating rumors about Ginny in vengeance, but I can see him being bitter and not doing anything to dissuade such. 


End file.
